hachans_precure_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Amelie
Personality Appearance Amelie, no matter what form she has, is a blond-haired girl with purple eyes. Villain Form Cure Devastation Civilian Form Cure Destiny Angelic Destiny History Relationships Kazuna Morioto - One of the most gullible human beings Amelie has ever met. Akihiko Hayashi - Gin Akiyama - Michiko Satsuki - The one who purified her and gave her a second chance. They then became sisters via adoption. Rini - King Corruption - Her father who technically disowns her and steals all her work once she joins the Pretty Cures' side. Mangetsu - Her technically adopted brother once she is a part of Michiko's family, since Mangetsu/Nisshoku is Michiko's brother. Opal - Tim - Tom - Lilith - Adrian - Hajime Akiyama - Gin's brother from the end of the series. Cure Devastation/Cure Destiny Cure Devastation Hopes and dreams locked away! The Pretty Cure of Darkness, Cure Devastation! 希望や夢は閉じ込められています！闇のプリキュア、Cure Devastation！ Kibō ya yume wa tojikome rarete imasu! Yami no purikyua, kyuā Devastation! Attacks Finisher(s) Cure Destiny Hopes and dreams set free! The Pretty Cure of Fate, Cure Destiny! 希望と夢が解放されます！運命のプリキュア、キュアデスティニー！ Kibō to yume ga kaihō sa remasu! Unmei no purikyua, kyua desutinī! Attacks Finisher(s) Etymology Amelie: means “industrious”. Songs Solos * “The Parallel Me” - A song Amelie sings after she turns. It’s about how only Michiko seems to trust her, and how everyone else seems to see her former self. Her “Parallel” version. Group Songs * “You’re Next” - A song that Amelie(Dark) sings to(and with) Michiko Satsuki before her final fight. It’s about how Michiko is the next Cure to fall and be wiped out of all memory. Trivia * Amelie’s name in the English Dub does not change until she repents, then her name is Emily. * Amelie’s Blood Type is C, which confused the doctor when she caught a joy fever(a sickness only the members of the Destruction Realm have; when they are too happy), because C is not a human Blood Type. * Amelie’s Zodiac Sign is Scorpio. * Amelie is the most human Precure villain. * Amelie is the 1st villain to use Precure magic. * Amelie is the 1st repented villain to be a purple cure. * Cure Devastation is the 1st REAL Dark Cure. * Cure Devastation is the 1st Cure to turn into another Cure. * Cure Devastation is the 1st Dark Cure to turn into a Light Cure. * Cure Destiny is the 1st Purple Cure to be a blonde. * Cure Destiny is the 1st Purple Cure to have been evil once. Gallery Amelie.png|Amelie(Dark Form) DC35F6A2-F71A-43B9-8CBC-79C71D2CA2BF.png|Cure Devastation Cure Devastation - redone.png|Cure Devastation - redone Amelie(Light Form).png|Amelie(Light Form) Cure Destiny.png|Cure Destiny Cure Destiny - redone.png|Cure Destiny - redone Darkened Cure Key.png|Cure Devastation's Cure Key Cure Destiny's Cure Key.png|Cure Destiny's Cure Key Category:Stub Category:Soul Pretty Cure Category:Soul Pretty Cure Characters Category:Soul Pretty Cure Villains Category:Main Characters Category:Main Villains Category:Villains Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Fancharacter Category:Main Cures Category:Mid-season Cure Category:Mid-season Villain Category:Dark Cure Category:Black Cure Category:Repented Villains Category:Light Cure Category:Purple Cure Category:White Cure Category:Female Villains Category:Destruction Realm Category:Fan Villains Category:Precure Princess Category:Villain Princess Category:Princess Category:Fan Princess Category:Royalty Category:Fan Royalty Category:Soul Pretty Cure Royalty Category:Minor Cures